This invention relates to exercise equipment, and is more particularly concerned with a exercise rowing or sculling machines. The invention is specifically directed to a rowing or sculling machine that simulates the sweeping rowing motion characteristics of a rowing or sculling shell and imparts a resistance to the pull of oars similar to what is experienced in actual rowing or sculling on the water. The invention is also concerned with a rower or rowing machine that can be folded down to a compact shape for storage, and can be opened out for use in exercise.
There are many types and styles of exercise rowing machines. One excellent example of a rowing machine that simulates the motions of actual rowing is described in Coffey U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,011. That patent also contains a discussion of many earlier rowing machines, including several that employ a flywheel with air vanes to impart resistance to the motions that simulate the stroke action of rowing.
The exercise rowing machine that is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,011 employs a pair of cam members, each with an arcuate cam surface that winds up a cord or cable when an associated oar is pulled. The cable then pulls a drive chain over a sprocket to rotate a horizontal flywheel. In order to have provide a realistic resistance from the flywheel, the cam members have a radius of about two to three feet. The oars and cams are supported on arms or crossbars that project out to the left and right sides of the frame of the rowing machine. The machines of this construction tend to have a large “footprint” and take up considerable space when they are not in use. The machines are difficult to store also, unless the machine is disassembled.